Valentine Sweets
by AkaOkami
Summary: "The sun was shining on Astrea Hill. And the blanket of snow that covered its campus had finally melted. And before they even knew it, the weekends were almost over and just around the corner, was Valentine's Day."  Kaname/Momomi
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

**

* * *

**

The days felt longer, and nights became shorter. The sun was shining on Astrea Hill. And the blanket of snow that covered its campus had finally melted. And before they even knew it, the weekends were almost over and just around the corner, was Valentine's Day.

"Kaname?" Momomi called out as she opened the door. She looked around, but only found herself in an empty bedroom. "I wonder where she is." The girl thought as she placed her bags on the floor. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, before heading out again.

* * *

Just outside the Strawberry Dorms, two girls are seen facing each other.

"Kaname-senpai." The small girl muttered. She held out a pink box that was wrapped around with a red ribbon. "It's for you, Kaname-senpai." The girl managed to say. She looked at Kaname and then back at the ground again. Her face grew even redder and redder, until she couldn't take it anymore. She shoved the gift into Kaname's hands and ran off without a word.

"Um, thanks..." Kaname raised an eyebrow and looked at the small gift. She noticed a note that was taped onto the gift and decided to detach the small piece of paper from the box.

"A secret admirer, hmm?" The brown haired girl said as she approached the taller girl. Kaname turned around to face Momomi. "Mm, yea." The dark haired girl smirked.

"Seems kind of earlier to be giving out Valentine gifts." The shorter girl said as she looked at the pink gift.

"Yea, and there'll be plenty more where that came from." Kaname shoved the noted into her pocket without even looking at it. "I just don't see what's the point of it all. Flowers, chocolate, cupid's arrows, and such."

"Well, some people find it romantic." Momomi said as she rested her head onto Kaname's shoulder.

"Pointless." Kaname sighed. "Anyway, how was that visit to your parent's place?"

"Nothing worth talking about. You?"

"Same as usual." Kaname brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Well it's good to be back." Momomi said as wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and kissed her girlfriend.

"Mm, I better head to the library. I needa finish up somethings. Meetcha at the cafeteria later?" The dark haired girl said as she pulled away from Momomi.

"Okay then. I need to unpack my bags anyways." Momomi said with a smile and watched her girlfriend walk away. "Pointless, huh..."

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so I deleted my first story since I realized that both Kaname and Momomi were really out of character. (And that the story itself was REALLY POOR.) So I apologize for my previous work.**

**I really hope that this is at least a BIT better/more accurate than my first story. And I hope you guys enjoy reading this one. ( I didn't want to write too much, since I wanted to see how it is before I continue.)**

**Thank you very much for reading this, and please review. (^^;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

A blast of noise hit the young girl as she opened the cafeteria doors. The clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, the tapping of footsteps, the chitter-chatter of the girls, and, of course, the group of screaming fan girls which surrounded the newly elected Etoiles, all reached the young girl's ears. The brown haired girl, who was already use to all this noise, quickly grabbed a tray of food, and scanned the room for her girlfriend.

"Ah there you are." Momomi said as she place her tray on the table.

The dark haired girl looked up and saw her girlfriend standing right besides her. "Hey" Kaname said as she picked up her pen. Momomi stared at her girlfriend, who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you working on?" Momomi said asked while she sat down, and pulled her tray closer to herself.

"Nothing important really." The dark haired girl said as pushed the papers aside. "Just wanted to check a few things, since the president is preoccupied with the new Etoiles."

"She's probably the happiest of them all." Momomi said as she looked at all the screaming fan girls.

The older girl closed her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't much of a competition anyway." She looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, where the blue haired prince of Spica stood. And besides her was her princess, Hikari.

"It was over the moment it started." Kaname said bluntly, as she looked back at her papers. She quickly wrote a few things down before shoving the stack back into her folder.

Momomi spotted the pink piece of paper from earlier, being shoved into the older girl's folder along with all the other papers. "Just one more day until Valentines, huh?" The brown haired girl said as she looked at Kaname.

"Yea." Kaname said without looking at her girlfriend.

Momomi pulled her chair closer to Kaname and leaned onto her girlfriend. "Maybe we should go out on Valentines too. Right after school." She said as she kissed the older girl's cheek.

"I rather not." Kaname said as she looked at the younger girl. "Resturants are going to be packed. And I hate having to push and shove through all those people."

"Well, we should at least do something special on Valentine's Day." Momomi hinted as she leaned even closer to Kaname and stared into those crimson eyes that she loved so much.

"Mm." Kaname leaned in and kissed the younger girl. Momomi pulled the older girl closer and deepened the kiss.

"Kenjou-sama! Kiyashiki-sama!" A bunch of girls squeals.

Kaname pulled out of the kiss and looked up and saw a group of girls screaming while some of them just waved. The two decided to just wave back. "So cool!" Some of the girls shouted as they walked away, talking amonst themselves.

"Looks like we have plenty of fans ourselves." Momomi said.

Kaname smirked. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N : Yea, sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. And that it's really short too... Been getting a lot of school work and tests recently. And that I've been playing video game alot...**

**Well I hope this chapter was okay and that you guys enjoyed reading it! ^^**

**~Thank You and Please review !~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Strawberry Panic**

* * *

The weekends were over, and it was time to go back to school. Girls from Miator, Spica, and Lulim could be seen exiting the oddly shaped dorms, talking amonst one another, as they walked to their classes. However, there was something different about them today. Unlike their usual Mondays, where the girls are sleepy and still in their "weekend mode", they were all rather excited and cheerful. With sweethearts, candy, flowers, and the scent of love in the air, it was no surpise that the girls were ecstatic, seeing as how Valentine's Day was finally here.

A horde of screaming fan girls, holding flowers, chocolate, and other sorts of presents, surrounded the couple as they walked through the hallways, hoping to be able to give their gifts to their beloved senpais. Just as kaname had said before, they were going to be getting a lot more presents on Valentine's.

"Settle down everyone." the teacher said as the bells rang. "Good morning, Miss." The class said in a union beforing taking their seats.

Momomi immediately looked over to the other side of the classroom, where the dark haired girl sat. She stared at the massive amount of gifts on Kaname's table, and then back at her own, before dumping the pile into her school bag. "It's not much of a surpise, really. It's the same thing every year." The brown haired girl remembered her girlfriend saying so. The younger girl let out a small sigh before taking out her notebook.

The girl then looked back at the older girl. She was talking to some girl that was sitting behind her. The two were whispering about something, but Momomi couldn't tell what. "She's probably another admirer." the girl thought to herself. However she couldn't help but to glare at the red haired girl, as the girl got closer to Kaname. Momomi looked away, not wanting to see anymore.

"Kaname..." The brown haired girl thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am REALLY sorry for uploading this so late. And I apologize for this chapters length as well.(It's getting shorter and shorter...) I couldn't really think of what to write for this, or how to end it or whatever. (Writer's Block...yea...) I feel like I'm just going around in circles with this story. And you guys deserve better than this. **

**So hopefully my next chapter will be at least a bit better. (If only you guys could see my notebook. It has more doddles then there are words. And 75% of the book is filled with cross-out and whatnot.)**

**On the bright side, I somewhat have an idea for Chapter 4 so that chapter won't take too long...I hope.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

As the school bells rang, the girls rushed out of their classes, getting ready to go to their next one. The hallways soon became crowded. And with all the girls jammed together in those narrow hallways, it looked like "March of the Penguins"; everyone wobbling to their classes.

Momomi picked up her bags and walked towards her girlfriend. A red head girl ran by the brown haired girl and towards Kaname. "See you later, Kaname-kun!" The girl shouted cheerfully.

"Ugh...the hallways are packed..." The older girl mumbled to herself as she glanced at the door.

Momomi looked at the red headed girl as she walked out the room, then looked back at the taller girl. "Seems like you had a good time." She said as Kaname got ready to leave.

"Hmm?" Kaname said as she packed away her gifts and books.

"The girl that was sitting behind you." Momomi bluntly stated.

"Oh her." Kaname shrugged on her school bag. "Not really."

The brown haired girl held onto her girlfriend's arm. "What were you guys talking about before?" The younger girl asked as she looked up at Kaname.

Kaname sighed. "It was nothing really."

"So _another_ admirer?" Momomi asked, pullng herself closer to the older girl.

"Yea." Kaname looked at the younger girl. " You act like you don't have any."

"I don't care about them. They're not important." The brown haired girl said as she leaned towards Kaname.

"Teacher." Kaname stated as she immediately took a step back. The two stood , side by side, as they waited for the teacher to leave the room.

As soon as the woman was gone, Momomi grabbed Kaname's collar and pullled her in for a kiss. "Sooo, when's _our _Valentine's Day going to start?" Momomi asked seductively.

Kaname lefted her chin and kissed her for a brief moment. "Soon." Kaname said as she pulled away from the kiss. "But right now, I need to check something."

"More paper work? Or something for the president." The younger girl questioned.

"Um, yea. Don't worry about it." Kaname said.

The hallways became less crowded and the two finally decided to leave the classroom. "I'll see ya later." The dark haired girl walked away.

"Kay." Momomi said quietly.

As the dark haired girl made her way through the less crowded hallways, she started thinking about what the red haired girl was saying earlier. "I have something important I wanna tell you. And you might find it interesting..."

"Ugh...What is it..." Kaname muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* Don't we just love writer's block... Apparently I'm only able to write bit by bit, and you guys are probably sick of reading these bits.**

**Personally, I think this chapter came out pretty bad. So I "might" redo it or something. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

~Flashback~

Now that spring break has arrived, the weather was quite warm. Flowers were blooming and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky. It was a moment of peace and quiet; only the sounds of birds, that have returned from their journey, could be heard. However this moment of silence was interrupted when the school bells went off, siginaling the start of their new period.

Inside the Spica building, the halls were empty and only when the bells stop did the girls finally settled down. The silence returneds and the students began to work once again.

"Kaname-kun~" A red headed girl whispered as she tapped the taller girls shoulder.

Kaname turned around a little, to see who was calling her. "What." She said quietly. Both girls had to keep their voices down so the teacher wouldn't catch them.

"Hi." The girl waved cheerfully. Kaname didn't even bother answering back and turned around.

"Wait." The girl said. Kaname looked back. "What." Kaname said in an irritated way.

"Did you get the note in your locker?" The girl asked.

"She expects me to read those?" Kaname thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow and gave the girl a questioning look.

The younger girl leaned over her desk and whispered something in the other girl's ear. "Meet me in the Art Room after class. I have something...interesting I want to talk to you about."

"Wait, what?" Kaname turned around to face the girl, but she was looking down at her own textbook.

"Kenjo-san, may you read the next part." The teacher said.

Kaname sighed as she picked up her book. She quickly flipped to the correct page and stood up.

~Flashback Ends~

* * *

Kaname brushed her hair back and sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually going..." The tall girl thought as she made her way through the narrow hallways. "She's probably going to confess or something. It's pointless, I should just turn back." Kaname snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was already standing in front of the art room. "...Too late..."

The girl looked at the door and saw there was no light coming out of the room. She slowly opened the door. The tall girl spotted the red head sitting on one of the desk near the window.

"Yo!" Kaname said as she shut the door behind her. It didn't seem like the other girl heard her. The red head was just staring out the window.

The older girl was getting really annoyed at this point. She balled her hand into a fist. "Hey, Kugimiya!" Kaname said louder this time.

"Kaname-kun!" The red head said happily. She jumped off the desk and walked towards the dark haired girl. "I'm glad you came." She said as she grabbed Kaname's arm.

Kaname pulled her arm out of the other girl's grip. "If you have something to say, then spit it out." She said coldly.

"What's the rush?" The red head placed an arm around Kaname's neck. "Let's just sit down...and talk." She said as she looked Kaname in the eye.

Kaname backed away from the other girl. "I'm leaving."

"Okay okay! It's about the Haru Formal." The girl gave Kaname a devious smile.

"Haru Formal?" The dark haired girl said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup"

"So? What's that have to do with anything? It's just a stupid dance." Kaname said as she crossed her arms.

"Well yes and no. This year they'll also be having a little spring dance competition. The best couple of the night would be then crowned "King and Queen" or so they call it. And from what I know, the Etoiles are entering as well." The red head pointed out as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Amane's entering...?" Kaname thought to herself.

"Think about it, if we plan this out correctly, we could actually win this." The red head said as she spun.

"Wait, "we"?" The dark haired girl questioned.

"Yea, we'll be entering as well~" The red head said happily. "And we'll be the best ones there."

"And since when did I agree to this. Who ever said I wanted to enter this thing. And more importantly, who said I was going to be your partner." Kaname bluntly said. You could hear the dark haired girl was getting angry.

"Well who else are you going to pair up with. Surely not..." The girl stopped talking when she saw Kaname turn around and walked towards the door.

"I should've known, this was all pointless; a waste of time." The dark haired girl said as she opened the door.

"It might be your only chance to beat Amane~" The red head quickly said, knowing it would strike a nerve.

". . . " Kaname said nothing and stormed out the door.

The red haired girl smirked as she watched the other girl left.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! I'm soooo sorry! This chapter took longer than I planned. It was suppose to be uploaded like a month ago but I never had the chance. Hopefully this chapter was okay cause I'm running outta ideas and I wrote this in a rush, kinda. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and hopefull I'll have the next chapter withing two weeks, or a year... xD**

**Thank You and Please Review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Strawberry Panic. If I did, there'd be at least 3 OVAs or something...

* * *

"What is this all about?" A dark haired girl said as she slammed a decorated piece of paper infront of the Spica president.

The wide foreheaded girl looked at the flier then back at the girl, who rudely slammed the thing onto her desk. "Ah, so I'm assuming you've heard." Shion clamly stated.

"Why is she entering." Kaname said as she gritted her teeth.

Shion folded her hands. "The Etoiles are suppose to suppose all school activities, setting a good example for all students. So entering this this is also part of their responsibilities."

Kaname opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard the door open.

"President..." The blue haired prince called out. As she entered the room, she realized that the president was a bit busy.

The fellow Etoile followed seconds after Amane spoke. "Kenjou-san?" Hikari mumbled as she stepped closer; hiding from the dark haired girl.

Kaname glared at the two stars. She quickly sgrabbed the flier and left the room without another word.

"Was this a bad time?" The blue haired girl asked as she watched the other girl leave.

"No, it's fine." Shino said before faking a smile.

* * *

A brown haired girl sighed as looked up at the classroom clock. She tapped her desk impatiently, as she waited for the clock to strike 11:45. "Twenty more minutes." She decided to take out her sketchbook and doodle something to past the time. Momomi reached into her bag, but pulled out a gift by accident.

"Dozens of gift, but not one from the person that matters. . ." Momomi stared at the decorated box before stuffing it back into her school bag.

"I wish she'd do something romantic for once."

* * *

"It might be your only chance to beat Amane~" Those exact words echoed through the girl's head. "Ugh! Shut up!" Kaname shouted as she slammed her fist against the wall.

"Like I said, it's just a stupid dance. Nothing more." The dark haired girl thought to herself, hoping to block out the echoing thoughts. She held up the flier and glanced at it once more. "But then again...What makes her so confident that if we entered, we'll win..."

The tall girl decided to head to the Spica rooftop so she can get some fresh air. "What if I entered with Momomi? We'd be just as good..." Kaname stopped for a moment. "No, Kugimiya must have something planned. She knew I was going to refuse being her partner, yet she still made that ridiculous offer."

As Kaname opened the door, she felt a cool breeze pass by. She stepped outside and took a deep breathe, before running her fingers through her hair. "She must have something up her her sleeve that'll give us a boost in the competition. But what...?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Strawberry Panic, though it'd be awesome if I did.

* * *

"Hime-senpai, where do I put this?" A small girl asked as she held up a large painting.

"Oh, set it down in the hallway. I'll deal with it in a minute." A red head said as pointed her brush towards the door.

The small girl stepped outside and placed the painting on the window sill.

"Hey." A dark haired girl said, trying to catch the other girl's attention.

The small student spun around to see who was calling her. "K-K-Kenjou-senpai!" The girl stuttered;eyes widening and face turning red.

"Tell Kugimiya to meet me outside after class, will ya?" Kaname said as she walked off. _I needa clear some things up..._

"O-Of course!" The small girl ran back into the classroom.

"Hime-senpai!" The girl shrieked. Everyone looked up to see what was happening.

"What is it?" The red head said, worried that something had gone wrong.

"Kenjou-senpai called!"

"Kenjou-senpai?" The class screamed. All of the girls had stopped what they were doing at this point. Many of them wanted to hear what was going on, while the rest ran towards the door to see where the Spician had gone.

"Kenjou-senpai wants to see outside after class!" Another gasp was heard from the class.

_Heh. I knew she couldn't resist. _Kugimiya smirked. "Well then, I shouldn't keep her waiting." She got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll leave the rest to you guys." She gave them a smile.

All the girls watched as the red head left the room. _Amazing..._

* * *

Outside the Spica building, tall, dark haired girl is seen leaning on one building's pillars. She had her arms crossed and was looking towards the sky.

A red head suddenly through the front door and walks towards the taller girl. Kugimiya stood there for a moment, and admired the other girl. "You're quite photogentic, you know that?" She smiled sweetly.

The dark haired girl snapped out of her thought the moment she ehard the red head. She pushes herself off the walls and began walking towards Kugimiya.

"I need some explanations." Kaname said.

"Oh, is that all? Aww~" The girl pouted. "Well how about we talk about it over lunch tomorrow~"

"Now." Kaname quickly said. _Before I lose my patience..._

"Hmph. You're no fun." The girl sighed before looking up. "Fine. What is it that you wanna talk about?"

"The spring dance...What makes you so certain we'll win this?" The dark haired girl began to question.

"Well why wouldn't we?" The red head said as she placed a hand on her hip. "All we really need to do is get our popularity up. When we get that up, we'll have more supporters and more supporter means more votes for us. Once we do that, the competition is as good as ours."

"You really thinks it's that easy?" *Kaname said as she shook her head.

The red head crosses her arms. "And who ever said getting our popularity up was easy?...Tell me, do you know how to get the girls attention? Certainly you don't believe that you can just sit there and do nothing."

Kaname remained silent. _Of course not, I'm not an idiot._ She raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. A good way to increase you popularity is by joining as much activities as possible. Clubs, plays, festivals, anything you can think of. The more we interact with these girls, the chances of them voting for us is greater." Kugimiya said confidently.

_That's merely a stepping stone. But what she's saying isn't wrong either. _"And if I were to make someone else my partner? You've already told me you're plans, so everything else should be simple enough."

"I'm assuming this _other person_ you're referrring to is Momomi Kiyashiki?" The girl giggled when she saw Kaname's shocked expression. "Go ahead and make her your partner, but what are you going to do next. You two are too busy to join that many clubs. Sure you can join a few, but what's that really going to do?"

The tall girl sighed. "But even so, I'm still part of the student..."

"But I'm not." The red head pointed out.

The tall girl just stood there. ..._It's not a bad idea, but something doesn't feel right. What is she trying to get; what will she gain from all of this. _Kaname tried to ask the other girl another question but was interuptted by the school bell.

"We better get going." The red head said as she ran towards the door.

"Wait!" Kaname shouted. The girl spun around. "We'll finish this after school so me meet here again, kay?" The red head said quickly then left before Kaname could even agrue.

"Damn."

* * *

When the school bell finally rung, Momomi bolted out of the classroom before anyone even got up. _Finally. If I hurry, I might be able to meet up with Kaname, before she gets to her next class._

As the brown haired girl rushed through the hallways, something caught her eye. She looked at the school bulletin board and saw a large poster posted right in the middle.

"Haru-Formal...?"

* * *

A/N : Hey guys! Well first thing's first, I forgot to put an A/N for Chapter 6 since I was in a rush to upload that chapter, so sorry about that. But anyways... I might not be able to upload chapters as fast as I'd like to. Recently I've been working on my resume and statement stuff. Plus I got those darn finals and regents. *sigh* But I know that's no excuse, Imma try my best to upload these chapters. (Shoot, I better type this fast, Dad's yelling.)

Oh btw, tell me if italicizing the thoughts are better then just saying "He/She/It thought" all the time.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. ;D

P.S. I made my window full screen the other day and realized how small my chapters are. D:


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

A brown haired girl hurried to her next class, hoping to bump into her dark haired girlfriend. _There she is._ Momomi smiled at the sight of the tall girl. "Kaname!" She quickly caught up with the other girl.

"Oh hey Momomi." Kaname said as she looked back.

After that the two didn't really talk. Their walk to class was awfully quiet. The brown haired girl then looked at the distracted Kaname. _I know she said she didn't want to go out for Valentines, but we should still do something. _Momomi smiled lustfully at the thought of what they could be doing on that 'special night'. "Kana-"

"Hey, look. I gotta go somewhere after school today so tell the President that I won't be able to hand in those papers today, kay?" The taller girl said, not realizing she interrupted the other girl.

". . ." The smaller girl only looked away for a brief moment.

Kaname tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Momomi?"

"It's nothing..." Momomi said in a sad voice. She turned to look at her girlfriend. "Kaname..."

"Hmm? What is it? The older girl asked.

Momomi stood there for a moment before giving Kaname a peck on the lips. "Just make sure you get back to the dorms in time, okay?"

"Mmk. Guess this is where we'll part then." Kaname said as she looked down the hallway. "I'll see ya later Momomi." She said as she walked off.

"Kay..." The brown haired girl turned around and started walking towards her own class. _We really are parting, aren't we?_

* * *

"Kaname-kun!" Kugimiya waved energetically when she saw the tall girl walking towards her. "Come on! We needa hurry or we'll miss the next train!" She grabbed the older girl's hand.

Kaname pulled her hand back. "Train?"

"Well I thought since we're gonna be talking for a while, we might as well find a place to sit down and have some tea.

"All I need are some answers. I'm not here for a date." The dark haired girl said coldly.

"I'll answer all your questions one we find a nice cafe, okay?" She grabbed the other girl's hand again and pulled her towards her direction. "Now come on, you don't wanna waste anymore time do you?"

Kaname gritted her teeth. She used every bit of her being to resist from crushing the other girl's hand. _I don't know how much more of this I can take...Is this even worth it? _"Fine!" Kaname said angrily. "And I can walk on my own." She yanked her hand out of the other girls grip. _Seems like I'm be coming back later than expected. _Kaname gave out a big sigh before following Kugimiya.

* * *

Momomi went back to the noisy, over-crowded cafeteria once more and scanned the room for her dark haired girlfriend. _She's not here and it's already time for dinner... _The girl then left the lunchroom and headed towards her room without having dinner. _Kaname, where are you?_

* * *

"Here's the place!" Kugimiya shouted in such a happy tone.

_"Happy Happy Tea Shop"? Who the hell named this place! _Kaname's eye was twitching just from the sight of the place. "Are you serious..."

"Come on~" The red head pulled Kaname into the resturant. "The food is great, trust me~" Althought the place wasn't as packed as the other resturants, it was still crowded with couples. Everyone was eatting out on Valentines.

"I told you-" Kaname stopped when she felt her stomach growling. _Dammit! _The girl pressed her arm against her stomach, hoping to stop it from complaining.

The red head giggled at the sight of that. "Just stop fighting and sit down. My treat okay?" They both quickly sat down at one of the booths and ordered something to eat.

* * *

_This is pathetic! _Momomi toss her magzine across the room and onto the floor. _It's Valentines Day and I'm all alone stuck in this room. _The girl sat up on her bed and looked out the window. She let out a sigh. _It seems like everyday we're growing apart. There's so much space between us now..._

* * *

Kaname quickly devoured her food, while the red head sat back and watched. "You sure were hungry." Kugimiya snickered.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't drag me here in the first place." She gulped down a glass a water to wash down the food. "Kay, time for business."

"Hmm, already?" She knew Kaname was losing her patience. "Okay, okay. What's next then?" She asked.

Kaname sat there thinking for a while. _Well her plan is quite simple , so there's no need to ask for more details about that. However there's a few things that's been bothering me. _"There's one thing thats been troubling me for a while now."

"And that is...?" Kugimiya asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"What are you getting from all of this." Kaname bluntly stated.

"Heh. Let's just say I wanna win as much as everyone else does." The red head smirked as she said this. "That all I'm going to say for this question."

_Ugh. That barely answered my question. _"Okay, here's another thing. Since you already know about Momomi, what's to stop her from killling either one of us, if she were to ever find out."

"_If_...that's the keyword. 'If' she finds out. You just gotta stay quiet about it. Of course, you can tell if you want, but who knows how thats going to end. It's best if she doesn't know." Kugimiya pointed out.

"But everyone's talking about this in school. How can she NOT find out!" The tall girl shouted.

"Way ahead of you, contestants can remain anonymous til the day of the contest. And I doubt she'll go to the dance if you say you won't. Trust me Kaname-kun, I have everything planned out already. All I need is an answer from you now." Kugimiya said cunningly. "We don't have that musch time ourselves.

_As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right. But what should I do, ugh! "It might be your only chance the beat Amane~" _Those same thoughts started running through Kaname's mind once more. _It might be my only chance...It's either this, or sitting around doing nothing._

Kugimiya sat their patiently waiting for Kaname decide. The tall girl gave out a sigh. _It doesn't seem like I have any other choice now. _"Fine...I'll do it." It was killing Kaname that she was giving into the other girl's plans. "Please, just make sure Momomi doesn't find out, okay?" _The last thing I want is to make Momomi cry again._

_So we have a deal. _Kugimiya held out her hand. "Partners?"

The dark haired girl hesistated for a moment before reaching out. "Yea." _I feel like I'm making a pact with the devil._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I haven't type up a chapter this fast since...the first one. xD **

**I really hope I can upload chapters this fast everytime ^^; But apparently, I can't.**

**I apologize for any grammaric error, spelling errors, and basically anything else that I might have screwded up. There's probably tons of them on this chapter since I did this in school.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**Thanks~ ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

"Well I guess we're done here." Kugimiya said as she finished her cup of tea.

"Yea...Hey, know what time it is?" The dark haired girl asked.

* * *

_8:00 pm, and she's still not back. _Momomi held the clock tigher. _I really hope she's okay._ The brown haired girl sat on her bed; alone in the dark.

* * *

"What?" Kaname suddenly shouted, shocking everyone in the resturant. "It's that late already? I gotta get back to the dorms!" The girl immediatley got up and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Kugimiya shouted, trying to call the girl back.

The red head soon followed Kaname to the train station. "There's no point in rushing now." She said as she caught up. "The gates are already closed."

_Crap, I forgot. "_Great, now we gotta sneak back in." The tall girl sighed and she pushed her hair back. "This is more troublesome than I thought."

_It would've been more trouble if I wasn't there. _The red head pouted. _You left in sucha hurry, you forgot about the bill. Then again, I did say I was going to treat..._

"What?" Kaname asked in an annoyed tone. She noticed the other girl was making a whole bunch of weird faces.

Kugimiya pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's nothing."

Soon there was an awkward silence. The two stood there quietly, waiting for the train to arrive. Kugimiya did try to strike up a conversation, but it didn't last for more than a few minutes. The smaller girl couldn't tell if Kaname was deep in thought, or was trying really hard to ignore her.

When the train finally arrived, the sky was already dark. Stars began to appear one by one, then by the dozens. Birds were no longer seen in the sky, and only the chirping of crickets were heard. The train was completly empty, which made the ride somewhat peaceful.

* * *

Momomi pulledthe blanket over her body. She wrapped her self around a pillow and closed her eyes. _She'll be back soon... _The girl tried to hold back her tears. _Soon..._

* * *

"Ow!" The red head yelped in pain.

Kaname quickly covered the girls mouth. "Shhh! You trying to get us caught?"

"Well excuse me." Kugimiya brushed the dirt off her skirt. "I'm not use to sneaking around at night."

"Neither am I, but at least I can manage to climb up this stupid wall."

"Who's there?" Someone shouted. The person pointed their flashlight towards the wall but saw no one.

"Hurry up, this way." Kugimiya whispered as she tugged Kaname's sleeve.

The two were able to sneak into the dorms through the back door. Thankfully their eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so they were able to find their way through the hallways easily.

_That was too close. _The red head gave a sigh of relief. She looked in every direction, making sure there weren't any teachers around. "Kay, it's clear." The girl looked back, but saw the tall girl was going in the other direction. "Wait, where are you..."

"My room's this way." Kaname said as she headed towards her own room.

_Oh yea, I forgot. _"Well, good night Kaname-kun. See you tomorrow." The dark haired girl didn't even bother to answer back. _Guess she's tired, or pissed off. _The red head giggled at the thought of it as she walked happily down the hallway. _Well, today was quite interesting. I can't wait for tomorrow. _

* * *

Kaname carefully pushes open the squeaky door. "Momomi?" She whispered as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She gently placed her bags near the door before changing into her pajamas, then walked over to the bed. _She's asleep already. _Kaname smiled as she looked down at Momomi's sleeping face. She brushed a strain of hair from the younger girl's face.

"Kana-chan?" The brown haired girl whispered.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kaname asked before kissing the girl on the cheek.

Momomi only shook her head. She then opened her eyes and streched out her arms. Kaname smiled once again then climbed into bed. The younger girl quickly wrapped herself around the other girl's body. "Welcome back."

"Mm."

* * *

**A/N****: Wooo! Tests are OVER! (But that means it's time for prep school.) Well anywayz, that means I should be able to upload more chapters and sooner :3 Hopefully the next one will be out by the end of this week ^^**

**I apologize for any mistakes and other stuff...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***yawns* ... *zones out* ...Oh!**

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

The brown haired beauty woke up to find that she was along in her room, yet again. The girl roll onto her side, in hope of going back to sleep but stopped when she heard the sink in the bathroom being turned on and realized that her girlfriend was still in the room. She stretched as she stared at the ceiling. Momomi decided to just lie on her bed and wait for her crimson eyed girlfriend to come out.

Soon after, the girl heard the door knob clicked as it was being turned. The bathroom door began to open, revealing dark haired girl. The younger girl knew her girlfriend was already done. Her gaze started to slowly drift towards the tall girl. "Morning Kana-chan." Momomi said as she rolling back onto her side.

"Morning Momomi." The tall girl said as she walked towards the closet.

The other girl couldn't help but gaze at Kaname, who was ruffling through a mountain of clothing. She knew where the other girl's uniform was, but chose to just watch her dig through her closet. And after staring at the other girl for a good ten mintues or so, Momomi decided to get up. She quickly hopped out of bed and walked towards the other girl and gave her a morning kiss. Surprisingly, it was the younger girl who pulled away from the kiss this time, but only to move toward Kaname's neck.

"We shouldn't...class starts in an hour." Kaname said in objection but did nothing to resist. Instead she placed her hand around the other girl's waist.

Momomi lead Kaname towards the bed. "Don't worry...We have time." The girl whispered seductively into Kaname's ear. And without a moment to spare, Momomi pushed the older girl onto the bed and began to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

_Kendo, that'll fit Kaname-kun quite nicely. _The red head continued jotting notes into her book, but stopped when she across a bad thought. _Momomi...I needa get Kaname away from her as much as possible..._ The girl bit the end of her pen in frustation. _I guess making her join just a "few" more clubs shouldn't be too bad." _The girl smiled deviously as she started writing in her book again.

* * *

"You heard it too?" "Yea!" "What?" "We heard some scary noises last night." "No way? Really!" "Yea, but I heard it was just two lovers outside." "Really? I heard it was some creep trying to sneak into the school." "Maybe it was just some animal. Or maybe...it was a ghost!" "Eeeek! Stop it guys. You're scaring me."

_Shit. They heard that last night? _Kaname thought as she listened to the group talking. _It's barely even afternoon and everyone's talking about it. ...These rumors srpead too quickly...Well, it doesn't seem like they who made that noise, so we're safe. _Kaname adverted her attention from the girls to her book. _Kugimiya really needs to be careful._

"Hey Kaname-kun." The girl strolled over to the seat behind Kaname.

_Well speak of the devil._ The tall didn't bother greeting her back.

"Seems like we're all they're talking about today." Kugimiya said as she leaned over her desk. She was quite happy despite the fact that they could've been caught last night.

"Just be thankful no one saw us." The tall girl claimly stated. "I don't even wanna know what those Miator sisters would've done if they even caught us."

"Yea, yea..." Kugimiya waved it off. "Oh and before I forget..." She dug out a small memo and tosses it front of the other girl. "Here."

"What's this?" The dark haired girl flipped though the small book.

The red head quickly pointed out. "It's your schedule of clubs, events, several meeting, and such."

"And you decided this without me?" Kaname asked in a tone that clearly showed that she was mad.

"Well, that's why I'm showing it to you now. But really, it's not that much." Kugimiya said almost immediately. The girl flipped the memo to another paper. "These are the clubs that'll probably best for you. Just take a look."

Kaname went from glaring at the girl to looking at the memo. _Archery, Kendo, Tennis, Basketball... _"These are all sports." The tall girl said in a questioning tone as she skimmed though the rest of the list.

The red head brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well yea, it suits you. And plenty of people will be cheering for you, on and off the court." Kugimiya explained; leaning over the other girl's shoulder.

"Stop that. People are going to be suspicious." The tall girl said. Her eyes began to wander around classroom. Thankfully, everyone was too occupied with their own little conversations to notice anything.

"Of what?" Kugimiya asked but received no response from the other girl. Soon the silence became awkward, which caused uneasinesses for the red head. Kugimiya finally obeyed and retreated to her seat. "At least consider it, please? The dance is only a week away. You'll only need to stay in the clubs for a short period of time." She finally said.

The crimson eyed girl slowly closed the small memo. "...I'll consider it..." Kaname could've sworn she heard the other girl say "thanks" right after that. Knowing her, she probably has a goofy looking smile plastered right on her face. The girl merely shurgged it off; she couldn't have cared less.

Soon, many students began to return to their seat, which was a good sign that class was about to start. As the dark haired girl her notebook, she realized that she had forgotten something and reached into her school bag. Kaname quickly placed the pieced of paper onto the red head's desk.

"What's this?" The girl questioned, though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"It's for yesterday." Kaname stated before facing the front of the room again.

"I told you I was paying for it." Kugimiya insisted. She tried to return the money, but the other girl simply refused to take it back.

"You and I might be partners, but we're still not friends. So you have no need to treat me to anything." The dark haired girl said coldly.

Even though Kaname had agreed to "work" with Kugimiya, she still didn't like the idea of actually being around her. It was only the idea of "defeating Amane" that made the girl stick to the red head's plans. If it wasn't for that, Kaname would've went back to ignoring the girl's existance.

As the hour hand allined itself with the eleventh mark on the clock, the classroom grew silent. Everyone began doing their classwork, with a few people who would occasionally pass a few notes when the teacher wasn't looking. As for Kaname, her mind began to wander. She was almost in a "trance-like" mode, but still managed to intake everything that was being taught.

* * *

"You mean the two lovers? I know right!"  
"How romantic!~"

_Hmph. Two lovers. _Momomi twirled her pencil around as she listened to the gossiping group. She began to daydream of how Kaname would do something romantic like that with her. Sneak out at night, for a romantic date; a walk in the park, a visit to the beach, or even a small dinner at some resturant, as long as could be together alone. They would just talk for hours, not caring about the world around them. Kaname would hold her, not wanting to ever let go, and tell the younger girl how much she loved and how much she needed her in her life. Momomi desperately wanted to her the simple yet complex words of "I love you" come from Kaname.

* * *

When the school day finally ended, the sun, which was slowly moving towards the western skies, was still shining brightly in the sky. Most of the school girls took advance of this great weather to head outside and have some fun. However there are still some, namingly Kaname, that isolated themselves in their rooms.

As soon as the tall girl got to her room, she threw herself onto her bed. _Great, now I have a headache. _She placed her arm over her forehead and closed her eyes. No matter what, she couldn't shake this bad feeling about partnering up with Kugimiya. Just the fact that she wouldn't even tell Kaname her objective for entering this contest was already concerning. But not only that, she seems to get these "bad vibes" from just being around the girl. The tall girl covered her head with her pillow, hoping to block out the thoughts. _Momomi and I started anew, so why am I still so focused on defeating Amane. _The girl gritted her teeth out of anger.

* * *

After finishing her own class, the brown haired girl headed towards her room. "Kaname?" Momomi examined the room and found her girlfriend lying on the bed with a pillow over her face. _There you are._ "You weren't in class last period, you okay?" Momomi asked in a concerned voice.

"Uh, yea. I just got a headache." Kaname yanked the pillow off her face and looked up at the other girl._ I wanna tell Momomi, but how will she react. "It's best it she doesn't know." Even so...I don't know what to do._

"Sorry." She sat besides the dark haired girl as she brushed the girl's hair with her fingers. "I hope it wasn't because of this morning." Momomi teased.

Kaname smirked. "Heh, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me." The older girl placed a hand over the bruise she left on Momomi's behind, which made the other girl flinch. The two couldn't help but laugh after that. Soon, the two were lying in bed together. Kaname lied on her back while Momomi cuddled besides her. The brown haired girl fell asleep rather quickly, but Kaname was still wide awake, still deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N****: Mother Nature sure hates me...Now before you guys think I'm talking my "monthly gift" I'm not. Apparently a tree knocked out a telephone line around my neighborhood, so my internet got cut off on Saturaday. Otherwise, this chapter should've been up already.**

**Also, I'm trying to upload these chapters two times a week since I pretty sure most of you guys are tired of reading these bits and pieces. I know I've been dragging this story long enough and I probably lost the few readers I have. ^^; I just wanna thank you all for even bothering to read my chapters (if I can even call it that). Hopefully the next chapter will be in by Thrusday or Friday.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. :3**

**P.S HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE !**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Strawberry Panic. **

**Nor do I own another computer. =w=;**

* * *

Over a week has passed since the spring break and with only a few more days left until the festival, everyone was getting ready for the special event. Stands were being set up around the campus, classrooms were being reorganized for class and club activities, props were being placed on stage, and of course, the gym, where the Haru Formal will take place, was being decorated. The students of Astrae Hill were all taking a part in preparing for the Spring Festival, making it the best they can.

_Haru Formal? Why would you wanna go to that? It's pointless. _ Suddenly, the brown haired girl woke up from her terrible nightmare. The girl was covered in sweat, breathing heavily as if something was pressing down on her chest. _Was that a dream? I can't remember, but it felt so real. _The girl took a deep breathe to calm herself down_. _The girl turned her attention towards the other side of the room and spotted her dark haired girlfriend.

"You're awake already?" The brown headed girl questioned rubbing her eyes, which was then answered by a grunt from the other girl. The younger girl rolled out of bed, and watched as the other girl changed into her Spica uniform.

Recently, Kaname's been acting differently, like how her routine is completely different now. She'd wake up earlier than usual, and as soon as she finished with her morning businesses, she would rush out the door, sometimes even before the brown haired girl woke up. And when Momomi finally gets to see the other girl during lunch, she doesn't even show up at times. To make matters even worse, Kaname's been leaving school much later than normally. Everyday, she sees the tall girl less and less. And when they really are "together", there's not much talking. This truely worried the younger girl. Momomi couldn't think of a good reason for this strange behavior. She tried asking one time, but like always, the dark haired girl would say she had "paperwork" or something along those lines.

"I'll be leaving now." Kaname said as she slipped into her shoes.

"Don't you want some breakfast? There's still an hour til class starts. We can get something from the cafeteria." Momomi offered. As much as she tried to hide it, she just wanted to be around the other girl. She didn't care if it was having breakfast with her or just holding her for a few minutes.

"No thanks. I should get going." The taller girl said as she picked up her school bag. However, before the girl was able to leave, she was pulled in for a quick kiss. And of course, it was the older girl that pulled out of the kiss. "Bye."

* * *

"I'm gonna take a break! I'll leave everything to you guys!" Kugimiya announced, quickly leaving the room before anyone could object. "Ugh! This has got to be the tenth clubs I've helped out this week." The red head strectched out her arms before walking off. She took a look at how all the other clubs were progressing, and of course, did her best to avoid the clubs she was in. Suddenly, the Kugimiya spotted a brown haired girl and completely stopped in her tracks. "Momomi Kiyashiki? What is she doing here?" The red head quickly hid behind a plant and watched the other girl. The brown haired girl was looking at something on the bulletinboard. _Huh? What is she looking at?_

Only when the brown haired girl left did the red head finally come out of hiding. Kugimiya walked over to the bulletinboard herself, curious on what the other girl was looking at. And all of a sudden, an evil grin appeared on the girl face. "Haru Formal, huh?"

* * *

When the first bell finally rang, everyone began heading towards their first period class. With everyone in class, props, decorations, fliers, and other materials were left all over the campus, unattended to.

"Kaname-kun~" An energetic red head said as she plopped into the seat behindf the older girl. "Kaname-kun?" The girl said again.

"Don't bother me, I'm tired." The dark haired girl mumbled. She was resting her head on her desk, exhausted from all the morning clubs activities.

Like always the red head leaned over her desk to talk to the other girl. "But I have some really important I wanna tell you."

"I don't care..." Kaname mumbled into the desk.

Despite what Kaname said, Kugimiya still continued. "I saw Momomi looking at the Haru Formal this morning." The girl waited for a respond from the older girl, but she remained silent. "What if she comes to the Haru Formal?"

Kaname slightly turned her head to the side. "I doubt it. I already told her I'm not going, so..."

"She's an independent human being ya know. What if she decides to go without you." The red head said in a concerned voice.

"If you have a plan then just say it. You're just making this longer than what it has to be." The older girl said as she lifted her head.

"Well I was thinking about asking her to join my book club." The red head stated, which made the other girl raise an eyebrow. "Well the book club was planning on having a book sale in front of the school. If Momomi joins, then she won't even have time to go to the dance."

"Yea, _if _she joins." The tall girl slowly lifted her body from desk and sat up.

"Don't worry about that~ I'll talk to her when she comes in." The red head retreated to her seat. _Great timing. _"And there she is." The red head quikly ran up to the bronw haired girl.

Kaname only watched from a distance. She couldn't hear what the two were was saying. _This...isn't worth the trouble..._

* * *

**A/N : Sorry this chapter came out later than expected. For those who don't know, my dad is retiring, and because of that, he's hogging the computer 21/7. Leaving me only like half an hour. *sigh***

**Recently, I've been only able to type a paragraph a day. (Yes I'm a slow typer.) So please be patient ^^; Hopefully I'll be able to find a CHEAP laptop or some ancient Windows XP computer soon and type my stuff there.**

**Oh another thing, this version you just read isn't the orginal one I thought of. I did type up the original one like 2 hours ago. However, my cousins thought it'd be funny to delete EVERYTHING I typed and click "Save". =w=; (They are pure evil.) And apparently ****for this chapter I didn't plan it out on my notebook, instead, I wrote it on a piece of looseleaf (which is now in the sewers somewhere-caused by my cousins AGAIN!) The original one was also longer too, so this version kinda got cut off.**

**Anyway, I really hope this version was AT LEAST okay. ^^; If not, well I can always edit it? Sorry for grammic error and such, I can't really proof read it at the moment.**

**ATTENTION : This story will probably be ending shortly. I know I've been dragging it for TOO long. (I think I just heard a "YES!" from somewhere...) So hopefully I can finish the rest of the chapters in one shot.**

**Thank you for reading (specially for those who put up with this) and please review!~**


End file.
